Other Side of Justice
by Von Uriken
Summary: Cancelled
1. Midnight and Sunset

**A/N** Editted 12/09/2008. I added more dialogue, a couple better descriptions, but I'd still like to go back over it and rework some more stuff.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters contained within, Disney does. I'm not writing this for profit, I'm writing for reviews. I live on them! Review! Oh yeah, if I continue it, it will become full Kigo. Don't like? Don't read! It's the VLU policy.

**On with the story!**

Yep, imprisoned again. Though it wasn't for all the normal reasons. It didn't include the redheaded teen heroine, Kim Possible, or her dorky blonde sidekick, Ron Stoppable. It included a few numbers, 89, a few letters, mph, and a very pissed officer in a blue uniform.

Fancy that, cops don't like being called Piglets by blue skinned villains. To put it simply, their luck was horrible.

Somehow Dr. Drakken and his famous bodyguard, Shego, had managed to wind up in a Middleton overnight cell, different ones actually. He ended up across the hall, some ways away in the men's cell, she ended up with a couple of gruff biker chicks, a hooker, and a very bored civilian, who sat playing with a smuggled ball in the side of the cell.

Odd, considering how many of the various women had already hit on Shego, none of them even went near the civilian, a redhead of about the same height and figure. Redhead, same height, same figure? Shego suddenly found herself very interested in this redhead.

She looked over at the biker chick across from her, then motioned towards the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "Don't go near Sunset over there, not worth it." The biker warned, looking over at the hooker. "Right, Amber?"

"So that's where you got the black eye." Shego commented with a smile.

"That bitch punches like an ox." The comment confused some of the people in the cell slightly. It wasn't often you heard of a ox punching someone, much less a hooker from the Middleton slums.

"Sunset." Shego ran it over the tip of her tongue for a while. The word had an interesting flair to it, and it fit. Her hair was bright orange, surrounding a peach-white face, like Shego could imagine the sky surrounding a sunset. "That her real name?"

The biker chick and Amber shrugged, probably counting the number of times the ball hit the floor, the wall, and then her hand. "She has pretty hair," Amber commented after some silence. "Reminds me of a sunset."

"Certainly fitting." Shego remarked

There were a couple of mumbled replies, and then more silence. Shego shifted uncomfortably, feeling incredibly out of place. Although, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like she belonged in here.

Her normal uniform had been left at home on this specific joyride, instead she had opted for a dark leather biker jacket, with green flames running from the wrists to her shoulders. Her normal pants had been switched for leather, although not quite as tight as her jacket, colored similarly, but the dark green flames stayed close to her ankles. Her jacket was open though, and her tight t-shirt, very, very, tight, caught a lot of stares from the girls around her. It looked a few sizes to small, and not covering her navel seemed to support that theory.

Putting it simply, she looked like a mixture of a biker, a hooker, and a civilian.

A knock on the cell door had everyone but Shego, and the redhead, looking up. Shego didn't have to, she knew the police officer wasn't there for her, it would take hours to sort through the papers to get her out of there. Instead the biker rose, and made for the door.

"It's been fun ladies," She commented on her way out, leaving her seat open. The one across from where Shego was currently, and right next to Sunset.

"What do we call you?" Amber asked as Shego stood, then crossed the small cell, and placed herself near Sunset.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care." She answered with total honesty.

Amber seemed to think about that for a while, sizing the dark haired woman up as she pondered a good name. Like a light bulb went on in her head, she snapped her fingers. A smile had spread across her makeup laden faced. "How about, Midnight?" It suited her, Shego's raven-black locks framed her pale face like the darkest night around the brightest moon.

The ball hit Sunset's hand, as if thrown off-guard by the name. Shego balked, then smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good, Midnight it is then." She looked about ready to strike up a conversation, when the jailor returned and motioned for one of the ladies beside Amber. Another biker left, and only Sunset, Midnight, and Amber remained.

"God, this is so boring. I didn't even do anything to end up in here." Amber whined.

'Midnight' snorted. "What did they say you did?"

"They got me here on some lame prostitution charge. Maybe an indecency too." She looked rather thoughtful at that, only to notice that Midnight was no longer paying attention. Instead she had a nail-file, and was working on one of her hands. "What about you?"

"Doing 89 when the speed limit was 40." She could swear Sunset snorted at the same time she did. "Who came up with those stupid speed limits anyway? All it does is keep bad drivers on the road."

"Can't take the speed, stay off the highway." Amber remarked, and set her sights on Sunset. She was doing remarkably well ignored the other two, staying with her face against the wall, and her little bouncy ball bouncing through the corner. "What about you?"

The ball bounced back into her hands, and stayed for a while. Maybe she couldn't think and bounce at the same time. "I stole some things." The girl answered, her low voice just above a whisper.

_Maybe it isn't her_. "What things?" The amber-haired hooker sounded amazingly innocent and childish, like a kid asking what flavor candy it was.

"Some things." She said with a tone of finality. In a low whisper, just enough for Midnight to hear, Sunset continued. "That's all they said."

"Looks like we're going to be spending the night here together." The dark haired woman said, although it was blatantly ignored. The cop had showed up, and was showing Amber out. She left with a wave, before a light outside the small cell was turned off.

Apparently, everyone else had to wait for tomorrow to get out. The two young women sat in a more comfortable silence after everyone had left.

Midnight got restless rather quickly, with only the sound of the ball to entertain her. "You know, Sunset, I never really took you as the type to steal things." Midnight commented.

Sunset caught the ball a final time, and placed it on the bench beside her, sliding to she faced away from the wall. It really was her. But, there was something about her eyes, they were so sad. No, not sad, sad required emotions. They were so empty. Like she had nothing to live for.

She closed her eyes, and Midnight watched her empty expression openly. Someone had broke her.

"You don't believe it?" She spat, venomously. The older woman flinched subconsciously, she had never heard the once prideful fighter speak like that.

"I know you better than _that_." Midnight's tone was angry now, angry and maybe even a little, hurt. Sunset regarded the taller woman curiously. "What was it, a job for some of your little goody-goody friends, or were you framed?" She looked away, and now it was the young ex-heroine's turn to watch her.

"Framed." She spoke, just above a whisper. She pulled her knees up, and tucked them beneath her chin. "GJ did it, I don't know who though. They turned everyone against me, Ron, mom, dad, even the kids from school. They think I stole from a museum, they think I killed someone." Her whisper had risen, going from a quiet breath, to a shaky speech.

"That doesn't sound like enough, your sidekick never struck me as the type to just abandon you."

"I… I hurt him, and his family, when GJ came for me."

"Well, I wanted to warn you." Her head perked up, watching the woman. "Didn't you ever get it, Sunset? They were just using you. Didn't you ever wonder why they never sent the army after me, or the police? Even the FBI should have been barreling in at least once." From the girl's silence, she bet she struck a nerve.

"They were going to just use you, until you got sent to the hospital, or six feet under." Midnight hissed. "They don't need you anymore. But, I never expected anyone to be that cold." She added as an afterthought.

Her speech must not have helped any, because Sunset still looked downright broken. Except, now she had a tinge of sadness. Every once in a while the redhead would blink back tears.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm…" Midnight swore that Sunset could hear her swallow her pride. "I'm sorry."

"You? Apologize?" She scoffed. "You didn't even do anything. It's those government bastards. They turned my own home-town against me."

If Midnight heard her swear, she didn't acknowledge it. "Still. I saw they would do the same thing to me after long enough. And I saw how I wasn't really making a difference. And then there was the adrenaline." She said with a slight semi-erotic shudder.

Sadly enough, Sunset knew exactly what she was talking about. The adrenaline high, the self-doubts, and now even the conspiracy. She also knew she could never go back, even if she convinced them it wasn't her. Some scars couldn't heal over, and some weren't meant to.

"I never thought that I'd hear your life story." She said with a chuckle, after maybe a minute of silence.

The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow, and smirked. All of her previous anger at the girl's doubts were faded now. Her dark green eyes met a slightly lighter version of themselves, when her eyes caught Sunset's.

After a few seconds, Midnight jumped to her feet, taking Sunset off guard. She struck what could only be described as a cheesy defiant pose. "If you want my life story, you're gonna get it! I was the best of the best! Sole defender of Go City! The others had fallen, and I was the only one left to defend against the hoards of bible-toting zombie chimps!"

It was a blatant attempt to cheer the younger girl up, and something so un-Midnight like. Something so, peppy, and selfless. Still, it made the redhead nearly burst. It didn't take to long for a steady stream of giggles to make it's way out of the temporary shell she had created. "Bible-toting zombie chimps?" She managed to ask through her laughter.

Midnight laughed until she was leaning next to Sunset. "Haven't you heard of Pastor Necro-Ooh-Ooh-Ah-Ah?"

After a good few minutes of laughing, mixed with Sunset snorting uncontrollably, she brought her wrist up and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, once again catching the older girl with her gaze. Only this time, she was smiling, and Midnight; Midnight looked happy, for some reason. Maybe content with herself.

Although it would sound odd, Midnight could tell the exact reasons she had jumped out of her own pride filled persona to get the young heroine to laugh. It was a lovely sound, and a lovely smile, and she never wanted to see or hear Sunset with that lifeless shell, that sham to everything she stood for, ever again.

Sunset patted the bench beside her, and Midnight hastily sat down. "You know, this is the longest we've ever talked without fighting?" She said, sliding back against the cold wall and closing her eyes.

"Yeah." A simple enough answer.

"Thanks." Sunset leaned up abruptly, and did something that wasn't like her. She turned to her rival, and captured her in an intense, albeit short hug.

She should have known Midnight wouldn't look bashful, even when she herself did. "Well, you looked like you needed it." There was a short pause, before, "I know I did," Was whispered. Maybe she thought the redhead wouldn't catch it.

More silence covered the small holding cell, although it was quite comfortable this time around. Sunset and Midnight both shifted uncomfortably though, the wall was hard, and cold. After long enough, both girls opted to lay back-to-back, resting the backs of their head against each other.

From the small window over the sink, they could tell that midnight had already passed. It had been a little over an hour since the villain had arrived, and no matter how content she was, she was quickly growing bored.

"Come with me." The quick sentence caught her nearly off guard.

"Where?" She asked in response.

"Three people, out of all the hundreds that I've helped, are helping me. Besides you." She added hastily. "Wade, and my brothers."

"The nerd and the twins. Wonderful, that'll help us." She replied sarcastically.

"In a few hours there's going to be a computer mix-up, me and anyone with me will be released. I'm going to leave town." The last was a mere hushed whisper.

"Okay. But, what are you going to do? It's not like you have a lot of money." The villain pointed out.

"Well, I started thinking, when all of this started, that if something ever did happen I would work for Drakken." Midnight nearly swallowed her tongue on that. "You, you wouldn't care what anyone else thought, and... I've always wanted to be like you, since I met you."

Her eyes closed, daydreaming basically, the young ex-heroine continued on, "Whenever I was blushing and stuttering, you were coming back with those witty retorts. Whenever I tripped up, you always kept your balance."

"Woah, slow down, Sunshine." Sunset's eyes perked up at that. She already had a pet-name for her? "I'm not exactly the perfect role model for eighteen year old ex-heroes."

"So? I don't have anything worth waiting around here for. And, you were my role model before I became an EX-hero." She pointed out.

Midnight picked up the small bouncy ball, tossing it from hand to hand. "Alright, I already agreed anyway." She was about to say something else, but cut herself off, remembering something. "We gotta break Dr. D. out of here first. He gets all cranky when I leave him in the slammer."

Sunset snorted, then mumbled, "Both you **and** Dr. Drakken got caught in here? For speeding? Some role model you are."

Midnight fumed. "Hey, if you saw the size of those dogs they had, you'd go willingly too." Another blatant attempt to make the ex-heroine laugh, and it worked, to an extent. Sunset began drifting off in a fit of giggles, listening to the soft, lulling, breath of her rival and role model.

"Sh-Midnight?" She muttered, sleepily smacking her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Just, don't say my name, okay? I don't want to hear it, I don't even want to think about it." Sunset's brow scrunched in frustration and pain.

Midnight settled down, looking her over as she fell asleep. "So what should I say then, or is Sunset good for you?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds good. As long as I get to call you Midnight.

"Deal."

**Von Leos Uriken**


	2. Dr D

Edited 12/14/2008, an odd bit of inspiration at work yesterday convinced me to flesh out the reason for the odd quote Sunshine offers towards the end of this chapter; 12/11 added a bit of text to the beginning, more dialogue to flesh out some points, minor spelling, punctuation, and grammar fixes.

Standard disclaimer applies, now **On with the story!**

**"If I do go back, if it does work out, what'll we say about all this?"**

**"A wise man once said, 'A person is smart, people are stupid'. You stick to the lie, Sunshine, you become the lie, and you'd be surprised what people will believe."**

**"So, for as long as it takes, I don't exist then?"**

**"That's the plan."**

Just as Sunset had predicted, both women were released several hours later. They had been woken up around 3 AM, and hurried out because neither of them 'belonged in jail'. Apparently there was some computer mistake, and they were being held with no charges.

Sunset stood outside the police station thirty minutes after though, her head bowed down away from the prying gaze of any security cameras. It was odd, but she missed Midnight's presence already. Her ex-rival had already made several attempts to cheer her up, more than most people.

What was really odd though, was that Midnight had only been gone a few seconds, heading around the corner to an ATM machine to get the money to bail out her boss. Being in the holding cell had set things in perceptive for the redhead, some things that needed to be set right.

Some things like loyalty. She was constantly questioning herself now, not for insecurities, but for security. She never wanted to feel a thing like that again, the humiliation, the betrayal, the loneliness.

A few minutes later, time which passed quickly to the thought filled teen, her partner Midnight returned, hand shoved into her pockets along with a wad of cash. She stood a moment, contemplating Sunset, who was lost in thought and unaware of the world around.

The older woman approached quietly, standing directly behind Sunset when she failed to notice her. A question was what she needed, something to break the redhead out of this constant train of thought.

With a smile Midnight leaned over the girl and whispered a question in her ear; "Why am I coming with you, if you're coming to work for me?"

Sunset gasped, froze, and relaxed as soon as the voice, and question itself, sunk in. She mumbled an apology. "Your car is probably in the impound lot, Wade is sending over a ride." She commented. As an afterthought; "And I'm working for Drakken, _with_ you."

"Same difference. I'm going to bail out Dr. D., make sure this ride of yours is ready." Sunset nodded, but Midnight paused. "And Sun?" She asked, turning back to the girl.

"Hmm?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Try to make a good impression. Remember, none of that goody-goody trash, and keep the slang to the minimum."

"So, you want me to sound like a villain? Evil quotes and all?"

"Have you ever heard Team Go in action? You don't gotta worry about reworking old material here." Midnight shot back, drawing a slight smile from her counterpart. "Just tone it down a bit, you don't want people to think you're...?"

Sunset replied with a slight nod, turning away and rubbing her arms to ward off the cold. Midnight looked her over once more, then headed back inside the police station, and out of the chill morning air.

The police station was quite active for three-thirty in the morning, about as active as she could imagine a dozen guys in un-tucked and unbuttoned suits. It was slightly more active then when she first left too, mainly because one of the officers had just a Kevlar vest on and nothing else.

Said officer was currently being held up by two other officers, while a fourth took aim with what appeared to be a paintball gun. The rest of the police force passed around a box of donuts and hollered as the pelting began.

Midnight raised an eyebrow as she slid next to one of the further back, and more reserved desk jockeys. "Looks like fun." She commented, more to catch his attention than anything else.

"Hmm?" The cop seemed to just notice her, he turned with lazy movements. "Oh, that? They're just playing, do it to all the rookies." He said, sipping from a cup of coffee in his hands. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name is Tasha, Tasha Willows." She reached over to shake his hand, and noticed him size her up with lazy brown eyes. Kind of fit with unruly brown hair, and a ruffled brown jacket.

The cop just seemed to scream underachiever, his grip was strong despite his appearance. That, and he was rather cute really. The cop gave her a lazy smile, and motioned for her to continue as they stepped back away from the screams. Apparently, the bullet proof vest was only used to stop the paint from bruising their manhood, the rest seemed to be free territory.

Midnight gave a smile but declined the offered chair, which he took. "Anyway, I'm here because my husband was brought in on some bogus speeding charge."

He didn't seem to believe her, but listened anyway. "His name is Nathan Willows." He nodded and typed the name into the computer.

The blue-screen was replaced maybe a minute later, the normal mug-shots of her blue-skinned boss popped up. That certainly raised an eyebrow. "A wanna-be for the Blue Man Group?" Midnight merely nodded, albeit a bit hastily.

"Seems to check out, doesn't seem to be anything holding him here." He popped a stick of gum into his mouth, and rummaged through some paperwork. While he was looking, and the rest of the office was pelting the rookie, she looked up to a relatively quiet TV screen.

The image on it didn't surprise her that much, she believed Sunset, after all. Though the villain was a bit wary of the whole ordeal. It went through vivid detail of how the red-headed teen ex-hero stole several priceless artifacts from a New York museum, then killed a man. Broke his neck in three places.

"She didn't do it, you know?" The cop commented after he caught her gaze.

Despite knowing the situation, Midnight felt a hollow pain for her new friend, maybe her only friend, resonate all the way down to her heart. She gave a nearly breathless, "I know." Before turning to the cop. The desk read 'Steven Bluth', he did kind of seem like a Steven.

"You'll need to sign these, and pay the bail, then you can be on your way. Sorry for any inconvenience the city of Middleton's police have caused you, Miss Willows." It didn't take her long before she'd signed the forms with her chosen name, she rose before he finished his sentence.

The laid-back cop smiled at the dark-haired woman, then lead her back, away from the screams of rookies and lying TVs. "What makes you think she didn't do it?" Midnight asked Steven, as they were allowed into the holding area.

He was quiet until they came to the men's holding cell, where he turned to regard her with a lazy grin. "I talked to her." He told her. "Have fun, and take care of her." The cop turned, and gave one last lazy wave as he walked back to the main room.

Midnight shook her head. She would never understand men.

It didn't take long for her blue-skinned boss to rush to her side, his face frozen in a look of fear and anger. Strange that someone could portray two contrasting emotions at once.

"Where have you been Sh-" His voice was just above a yell as he spoke, until she cut him off with a look, and a brief warning made by her plasma covered finger-tips.

"Why **Nathan dear**, you look pale, did they feed you enough here?" Midnight hissed through gritted teeth. She could easily hear her boss swallow his tongue.

With a sigh, Dr. Drakken continued the game. "Why no Tasha dear, I believe I'm going to be sick." His voice was robotic as he followed her away from the holding cells. "Now what took you so long?" He snapped.

"I had things to do, an old friend to take care of." She said with a note of finality.

Naturally, Midnight would be on her guard, two of the most infamous criminals in the world walking through a crowded police station. Being as how she was covered in make-up, that almost added normal color to her face, and he had a bald mask on, both were relatively safe.

As safe as a biker-hooker leading a Blue Man Group dropout through a police station in the middle of the night was. Midnight rounded the corner that lead to the office room, and Drakken fidgeted. Both could hear the police as they played their little hazing game, and neither especially liked being that close to that many drunk cops.

Just think what they would do if they ran out of donuts.

The bodyguard slowed, barely noticeable, until she was walking beside her boss, then slightly behind him. Both exited the hallway, and entered the desk-filled room. As soon as they did that, three different colored pellets hit the glass next to Drakken.

Drakken gave off his best I'm-too-close-to-having-a-heart-attack-carry-me squeak, like a mouse. He clutched his heart, nearly falling backward before Midnight moved in and pushed him back up. The pigs were amused by the blue man's actions though, not a good sign.

As they were leaving the crumb-infested room, Steven waved another lazy goodbye to her, and she felt somewhat compelled to wave back. Midnights' eyes roamed the room once more and she prepared to step out the door, and then another door, and finally another before they could finally get out.

Something stopped her, something on the TV. It was a simple enough advertisement really, a single piece of white paper with black inked letters taped to the bottom. It was what the advertisement was for that Midnight didn't like. A casting call, for 'Team Stoppable'. Already replacing her, Midnight scowled as she left the station and entered the brisk night air.

Even Drakken seemed to notice her change in mood, because he was quite silent for a while. "Er-um," Swallow, "She-Shego." She could smell his fear, and suddenly it disgusted her, saddened her nearly. She turned quickly, and he took it as his cue to continue. "How exactly are we going to get home?"

Midnight turned towards the streetlamp, where she had left Sunset some thirty minutes before. She wasn't there. Immediately something she couldn't quite place, fear maybe, clouded her systems. She stepped out onto the sidewalk, and looked from side to side to catch sight of the redhead.

She spotted something red near a shop a bit away, in the doorway. _Warming herself, didn't think to leave her anyplace warm?_ Midnight thought bitterly to herself. She was starting to feel tired, despite the relatively good sleep she had caught in the holding still.

"I met a old friend in the station. Said she wouldn't mind helping us out." Midnight turned to her boss, judging his reaction. Seeing as how uncharacteristic of her it was to be worrying about such a thing though, like so many other uncharacteristic things she'd done today, she slipped off a glove and pulled out her trusty nail-file.

"Whatever she's selling, we don't need it. We're broke enough as it is." The blue-skinned man stated gruffly. It was true, Team Possible had worked Drakken into a rut as it was.

"Yep, but trust me. You'll like this. People say she might even be as good as me." Midnight boasted, jabbing at herself with her nail-file.

That caught Drakken's attention. "Impossible, no villain I've ever seen has matched up with you. I would have hired them for sure." Midnight was somewhat touched by the odd claim, of course, his loyalty could use a little work.

The dark-haired villain made her way towards the redhead, speaking just loud enough for her to hear. "Trust me, Dr. D., you won't be let down. She's the best of the best." Sunset raised an eyebrow and smiled, but she guessed it was because Midnight didn't think Dr. Drakken's outburst would be appreciated at the front of a police station.

Midnight turned as soon as she saw her partner heading into one of the back alleys. "I'll believe it when I see it Shego! This better not be another one of your sick jokes."

"Not at all," Midnight said sweetly, maybe a little to sweetly, gently maneuvering her boss around a trashcan. He didn't even seem to notice who he was following. "She wouldn't let you down, but..." Her sentence trailed away.

"But what! What the hell is it Shego? I want to see this super-villain of yours." His speech had gotten faster, giddy as kid in a candy shop. Midnight couldn't help but chuckle.

"But, she doesn't quite trust you yet, only me." The raven-haired beauty's smile was still on her face as she turned her boss around, and lifted him up by his collar. He swallowed, all of his previous excitement dead in her show of sheer power.

Dr. Drakken could feel his collar melt beneath his face. "Piss her off, hurt her, or treat her with anything but respect, and I will castrate you, in the most slow," She hissed, pulling him closer, "Painful," His collar was nearly a crisp, "Imaginative, way available."

She placed him down, and her gaze caught Sunset's, she was smiling that coy smile of hers. All Drakken could do was swallow his pride and stammer a reply.

He saw his sidekicks gaze, saw how it was focused over his shoulder. Still fearing for his life, he slowly turned around, his eyes catching sight of a shadow before she moved into view. Her frame, her hair, it couldn't be.

"Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken shouted in fright, readying himself for the attack he knew would come. Which meant huddling into a ball and closing his eyes.

It took the blue-skinned genius a few seconds before he noticed it. No attack, no words, not even movement. He peeked from beneath his hands, and spied his greatest arch nemesis, simply standing there. Despite her better-than-thou' smirk, her eyes were cool and calculating.

"Didn't you hear Dr. D.?" The redhead asked, speaking nearly the same as his current sidekick. Double-checking, Drakken turned around, to see the raven-haired woman with the same smirk, filing her nails. "Kim Possible is rotting in jail. She. Is. No. More." She said slowly, slow enough for a child to get her.

"But, but! Shego! Do something!" He stammered out.

"Figure it out yourself, Dr. D. You are a genius, aren't you?" That same Shego-esque smirk was on her face all the while.

"Kim Possible was naïve." Neither Drakken nor Midnight had heard that cold of a tone come from her before, ever. "She was a girl playing a woman's game. My name is Sunset." Her tone never wavered, no regrets, nothing to return to.

"I work for Midnight now. What is it they say? 'I'll cut your neck with the blade I pull from my back'?" The ex-heroine was checking her nails, again, and Drakken had to double-check once more to make sure there weren't indeed two Shegos. Midnight gave her a barely noticable frown, trying to telepathically tell her partner not to over-do it.

"Yep, we work for you now. Sunset and Midnight. Together, we'll be able to get you _whatever_ you want. _**Anything**_." Midnight stated, accentuating several words. "Although, there is still that little thing called a 'contract' to deal with, but…"

The shock had apparently wore itself through his system, because Drakken was once again jumping up and down like a kid in a candy-shop. Oddly fitting, the blue-skinned villain jumping happily in the murky back alleys, some ways away from a police station.

"I'll deal with it. Finally! No one will be able to stop me and my warriors!" His gleeful shouts soon escalated into mad cackling.

"Does he do this often, Midnight?" Sunset asked her partner, both filing nails with similar nail-files in similar ways.

"Very often, you either learn to deal with it, or..." Her dark-haired partner had a familiar grin on her face. The one she had every time she went into battle against the ex-heroine.

"Or you hurt him." She finished. A similar smile on her face.

Drakken appeared to have heard the comment, because he stopped bouncing. He also put on a very quizzical and fearful look, and regarded both women cautiously. "You're not going to turn into her, are you!?" He asked with a petrified look on his face, pointing at the older of the two.

"I don't see why not, twice the Midnights, twice the fun." She shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. Something about getting that little sleep and standing still was getting to her.

"Hmm." His hand on his chin, Drakken began his planning for the redhead. "I guess I'll just have to shape you into the perfect warrior, myself!" He applied the same giddy excitement to it as he did all of his other plans. All of his other, over-the-top, colossal-waste-of-time-and-money, never-going-to-happen plans.

"I don't think so Dr. D." Midnight bit out rather defensively, and aggressively. "I found her, she's mine."

"I thought you two hated each other, Shego." Drakken replied, stepping up to Midnight for the first time in a long time.

Midnight and Sunset both shook there heads. "The name's Midnight, Doctor D. And there was never hate-" Midnight started.

"Only our jobs." Sunset finished. "Now, can we discuss who I belong to back at the lair, I really need a bed. And a shower." She made a disgusted face at herself.

"I don't know about taking you **there** so soon." Drakken said, casting in her a suspicious gaze.

"Doctor D..." Midnight hissed warningly

"Yes, fine, I need to put together your contract anyway. And get your room. And plot a way to rule the world once and for all!" Once again he burst into a fit of hysterical cackles, and both women watched he with slightly amused expressions. Halfway through, he paused, remembering something. "How do we make it back anyway? I left all our gear behind for this stupid mission.

Midnight chose not to remark on that. After all, he planned all the missions.

"I had a friend hook us up with a ride." Sunset stated, slipping a remote out of a concealed pocket. She pressed her thumb firmly on the button, and all three looked up as lights appeared in the alleyway. Lights connected to a rather large frame.

"I see." Drakken muttered, watching as the black SUV drove in between them, opening the doors after it was sure they were all there. Tinted windows, bullet-proof, leather seats, a GPS and on-board computer. Not to mention the rather large speakers that Midnight and Sunset ended up sitting next to, while Drakken sat in the passenger seat.

"Some friend." Midnight muttered in awe. Her partner gave a sad smile, and the SUV pulled out of the alleyway on it's own, heading where Drakken pointed it.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Edited 12/09/2008, added slightly more dialogue, fixed alot of the wording, and added a big internal dialogue scene at the end. Hopefully that'll piece it together better.

Now, **On with the story!**

Seeing that sad smile, Midnight could do little but regret her comment. She really hadn't been thinking when she said it. _Tell that to her, not yourself_, the villain chided herself.

She realised that it was the first time she'd ever felt quite so caring for someone's feelings, not even her family's, but it was sort of hard to make it up to her rival/partner when Drakken was watching her every move, though. As well as pestering her about all of his failed-in-development plans, hoping for a second opinion. Midnight accidentally snapped her nail file, crushing it beneath two fingers. This was going to take forever, and she was going to be angry long before forever was over.

"And with the combined might of thousands - no - millions of birds, the world would crumble before us!" Sunset regarded him with a raised eyebrow, but made no move to cheer him on or scold the evil genius. "Then Shego came up to me with this completely inane comment, and trashed my idea before I could make it work."

Sunset regarded him with a raised eyebrow, but made no move to cheer him on or scold the evil genius. Drakken took that as his cue to continue. "She said it was impossible to plant the mosquito bugs inside the bird's brains. Said mosquitoes wouldn't go that far, or attempt to chase down a tiny little seagull. Ha! It could have worked." Sunset regarded him with a raised eyebrow, and for a long while Midnight started to worry that she had some sort of mental episode.

"Why didn't you look it up online?" The redhead finally asked, glancing at Midnight temporarily.

"I spent all of the money on a laser, didn't have time to install high-speed. To busy taking over the world you know." He smirked, Sunset lowered her eyebrow. Seconds later she rose her other eyebrow. Maybe it was some sort of secret defense against all of Drakken's insane planning, she could tune it out without hurting the blue-skinned man's feelings.

"Use the computer in the dash." The redhead offered, resting back finally when Drakken finally spotted the computer screen. He moved closer to the screen, then tentatively leaned forward to press a button. A new window popped up, and Drakken's more common maniacal grin spread over his face.

Midnight was still watching Sunset closely, while Drakken started mumbling and surfing the net. The younger girl had leaned up against the window, elbow on the arm-rest, face pressed into the glass. The way her hair cascaded down her face, in soft strands, Midnight could wonder if she was ever the bossy rival she had once been. She looked so, protectable.

Midnight restrained the urge to see if her hair was as soft as it looked, and moved over next to her instead. "'M sorry." The raven-haired woman mumbled, pouting with one of her most innocent looks. She could tell that her 'friends' comment still soured Sunset's mood.

Sunset watched her with a raised eyebrow, a recurring expression, and slowly began to smile. She let off one short chuckle, and a mixed sigh, before looking back out of the SUV. "It's not your fault, I- I don't think it's theirs either. They were tricked."

"I-I wasn't thinking though." Midnight whispered, closing her eyes and resting into the SUV. It was so comfortable here.

"I know." She said. "Are you going to do that much, though?" She asked after a while.

"The pout?" She seriously had to think that over before she gave her answer. "Maybe." If it affected Sunset this way, made her smile, and laugh, and be happier with her, she could see herself doing it again. It would get her some major ally points, she told herself.

"I was talking about the apologizing. It's kind of, unlike you. And the pout." She replied, as quietly as the older woman was talking. "I'm starting to wonder if I ever really knew who you were."

"I am who I am, I'm not going to take any shit from anyone else. And I sure won't be apologizing any time soon. If you don't know who I am, learn." Each comment was made like it was the simplest thing in the world, and knowing Midnight, it probably was for her. Just one of the many reasons Sunset looked up to her, she knew what she was doing, and she wasn't going to be acting any different towards anyone else.

Why was she acting any different towards her? "If this," Sunset sounded unsure of herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "If this is your form or pity, you can go ahead and shove it."

She braced herself for whatever would happen next, whatever rejection or pain. She hated it, but mostly the rejection. Pain had it's odd way of making her stronger.

Midnight chuckled, a soft, rumbling, purr that Drakken would have never heard from the front of the SUV. "There's the Sunshine that I used to fight. I was starting to wonder if you were down there anywhere." Midnight said, opening her eyes and looking up at the roof. A sunroof, ironic.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sunset asked defensively. She pulled her knees up under her chin, and tucked herself in a little ball in the corner.

"It was supposed to mean, that whoever did this must have really done a number on you. I've never seen you so brooding, ever. And I've been there with you each week in high school." Midnight said, slowly.

Sunset was about to give the older woman one of her better retorts, one of her only retorts for that matter. But she heard her whisper, barely enough for her to catch. "I'll make them pay." Midnight shifted, her breathing evened out. Her eyes were closed as well. She looked like an angel, curled up near Sunset like that, her hair falling in disorderly patters across her face. The moonlight from the sunroof balanced out her still green-tinged skin, to a light cream.

Midnight looked innocent. Midnight looked, heavenly. Just her presence was enough for Sunset to quickly drift to sleep, but not before she caught a final whispered comment from Midnight. "I promise."

The SUV pulled to a rather abrupt stop, out of the three inside the most surprised was probably Drakken. Especially when his internet surfing was interrupted by his nose slamming rather hard into the screen, which he made sure was alright, after he fumed at it. He headed out of the SUV first, stretching his legs.

He didn't pay much attention to either of the women in the back, checked for familiar landmarks, and shouted for one of them to come out and find the lair. His yelling for the dark-haired sidekick was hardly noticeable from inside the bullet-proof vehicle.

Midnight swallowed. Sunset blushed, brightly. Very, very, brightly.

All of the turns and stops, though not enough to wake up either woman, was apparently enough to shift them around. Midnight had ended up closer to her younger counterpart, closer meaning over. One hand was holding herself up, between Sunset's legs, the other was wrapped possessively around her arm like a some sort of human cuddle-buddy.

Sunset had shifted as well, turning diagonally so one of her legs was under the raven-haired villain, with the rest of her body running parallel, even under, her. Her face was crammed uncomfortably against the window. But most of the blush resonated from her chest, which Midnight was using as a pillow.

Sunset swallowed, it seemed to echo in the otherwise empty vehicle. Her blush got even deeper when she noticed something, something horrible, something so rude she didn't dare think about it.

Midnight had the ego to smile, even while her head was buried in a small barrier of fabric that protected the one thing that almost every man in Middleton had at least once dreamed about. Many of the women too.

"Well," Midnight started out, sounding surprisingly comfortable with her current position, "That's certainly a different way to wake up. I could get used to this," She joked.

Sunset was wishing that that was a joke at least. "Get the hell off of me!" She shouted. When that didn't work, she bucked her leg against the older woman's stomach, effectively dumping her onto the carpeted floor.

"You could have just said your leg was asleep, Sunshine." Midnight commented, she still had that smile on her face. That self-centered, I-know-how-to-beat-you, arrogant, smile. It complemented her features quite nicely, even while she was laying on her back, on the floor. "Remind me not to wake you up anytime soon," Was grumbled after.

"Remind me to sleep on top next time." Sunset shot back.

Midnight looked up, surprised. The younger woman was holding up surprisingly well at not showing how much she regretted saying that, although her face was a odd hue of red. She put on her best self-centered smiles, which Sunset decided to dub 'Midnight smiles', and perked her eyes up towards the red-head.

"Alright then, Princess, consider it a deal. You make a nice pillow after all."

Sunset bolted, shooting up with blinding speed. She opened the door so quickly that her partner was surprised it didn't break, there was an odd cracking noise though.

The redhead stopped in the door. "I thought, that maybe you weren't the jerk I made you out to be." She fumed. "Don't disappoint me, _Midnight_." The final word was spoke in a soft manner, a reminder of the promise that the older woman had made.

She stormed off quickly, heading towards the lights that must have signified the presence of a villain's evil lair. All the while, she could feel one of those Midnight smiles on her back.

Midnight grudgingly pulled herself from the uncomfortable floor, hopping out of the large vehicle and into the dewy grass below. Before her lay the forest that hid away the home she'd known for the past few days, since her rival had torched and exploded the last one.

That unwittingly reminded her that she would have some problems getting into the lair without Drakken or Midnight there. Until she remember the guards had to be let go because of lay-offs, the security equipment was pieced together from a junkyard, and the dogs…

She set off on her way to get her rival the keys to the cheap padlock that protected the base, when she nearly stumbled over a polished rock. The rock twitched in return.

Midnight grabbed the car-door with two fingers, and easily pushed it shut, ignoring the blood-stain on the tinted window. As she thought, the polished rock, was a polished shoe.

"Just had to stand in the way when Sunshine went on her rampage?" The thief asked her boss' battered and unconscious form, which twitched in response. She scowled at the bald-looking man. "I better get overtime for this."

That said, she leaned over and heaved the heavy body over her shoulders. She considered herself strong, one of the strongest, but even she had difficulty lifting up Drakken, and made a note to herself to stick the evil genius on a diet after her rival was settled in. Her mood quickly became sour, carrying the blue-skinned villain through the forest over her back like some sort of deer.

She slowly picked her way through offending under-brush, picking twigs and thorns from her hair and clothes all the while. Another note was made to blaze down a path wide enough for at least two football fields while she was there.

Finally the lights of the villains' hidden base peeked through the deep foliage, and just moments later, the tired thief carried her injured boss to the wide double-doors, which had been opened recently. The lock looked picked, maybe it was just her imagination though.

She trudged through the hall-way, into another set of doors, before reaching the main room, which was just a lounge with a crappy TV Inside, sitting on the couch with her back turned, was Sunset, still fuming at the older woman.

"You know, Sunshine, that really hurt Doctor D." Midnight scolded, although slightly out of breath.

She could see Sunset blink, even though the rookie-villain was facing away from her. The red-head's eyes had become wide, blinking slowly, as if she hadn't quite heard her older partner correctly.

The thief unceremoniously dumped Drakken onto the floor, much the way a dump-truck would sound dumping a pile of rocks. The fall shook Drakken awake, and he responded by lashing out at whatever offending monster caused the soaring pain within his face, and now the sting of bruises all along his left side.

With a moan, he rolled over onto his back, and Sunset rose slowly to her feet. Once again she reminded Midnight of the girl she was before she became a woman, bashful, apologetic, and sickeningly goody-goody and innocent. Seeing the damage to Drakken's face, she raised and eyebrow and glanced at her partner.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who hit him with a car door." The ex-heroine paled considerably, considering her villain-work might have just been crushed with Drakken's nose, before it had even had the chance to get started.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." Sunset waved her hands before her, hoping to dispel any of Drakken's rage before it had a chance to manifest.

To late. "Thu witth!" The slobbering blue-man yelled. Sunset and Midnight doubted he had just called her a witch. "'ll kill thu!" He shouted once more, finally taking his hand off his bloodied and throbbing nose. "Shego, feed her to the dogs!" Without his nose working properly, Drakken's voice had a helium quality to it, amusing under different circumstances.

"Doc, don't tell me you didn't feed the dogs." Midnight replied, watching him intently.

There was a pause, while Drakken remembered the past day, then - "Shego, feed the dogs! Intolerable women." He muttered as he walked out, holding his nose once more.

"Woops. Thanks." Sunset cursed once more, cringing under the fading yelling of her new boss.

"Don't worry about it, he's used to having his nose broken a few times." Midnight said with a chuckle. "Just ask him about his next plan, and he'll forget what happened for a few hours."

"So," Nervously, Sunset switched from foot to foot. "You'll be showing me to my room?"

"Not yet, Sunset, first I have to go feed the dogs. Then get you a room." Midnight took a few more steps towards the door, before turning to her partner. "You coming? I'll give you the grand tour."

Sunset, who had seconds before looked innocent and apologizing, then shy and alone, now followed close at Midnight's heels, mimicking her posture and attitude for the 'grand tour'. She wasn't really impressed.

Apparently this specific lair was nothing more then an abandoned Upperton military bunker, a half-way point between their main lairs which held the actual weapons from the plans. This building, more like a dugout, included several training rooms, refurbished by Midnight. Several barracks, refurbished into individual suites. And there was also a war/lab, and the dogs' room.

She was less impressed by the dogs she was about to be fed to. They were of course guard-dogs, dobermans and a far less active mastiff. About five in all. Apparently they were being fed growth hormones as a defense against the late Team Possible, but personally, Sunset didn't see it.

Especially when one of them ran up and jumped at her, wagging it's tail. "They're so cute!" Sunset shouted. The doberman nearly reached her knee at full height. Sunset stood near the door, petting the puppy while Midnight fed them with 'special' bags of dog-food.

"Hey, nothing but respect, Sun. Those things are gonna be saving your life sometime." She replied, scowling. Then it was off to find Drakken.

Their blue-skinned boss was in the lab, of course. When they arrived at the cluttered room, he was hunched over the plans for the mission that should have happened several hours ago. Odd, even when Sunset was _joining_ them, she somehow managed to find a way to halt their plans.

"So Doctor D." Sunset started, knocking him out of his daze-like concentration. "Where do I sleep?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I have to draw up your contract." If not for the slight dangerous glint in his eyes, Sunset would have thought he had forgotten about the entire door incident completely. Something told her he already had a plan for his revenge.

"No way Doc," Midnight said, barely stifling a yawn. "That waits until we've had our beauty sleep."

Drakken looked slightly peeved, but he waved away the comment with a poorly disguised retort of his own, stating how little he would ever understand women. Especially women like Midnight. "Well," The slightly unsettling glint had returned, "Our guest rooms are housing various projects, so until Shego can clean one out." Sunset paled. "You'll be rooming with her."

"Doc, you better wish I didn't just hear you say that."

The threat swayed him little, probably a side effect of the constant anger issues his sidekick took out on him. "But Shego, Miss Pos-Sunset is your sidekick after all. And she obviously doesn't trust me." He shrunk down a bit lower under Sunset's gaze, which had turned deadly at her name. It was true, Drakken never would understand women. Especially women like Sunset.

"I don't have a spare bed!" Midnight shouted.

"Have her sleep on the floor." Drakken retorted, turning back to his work. Let that teach them to crush his nose, which he needed fixed soon. He had both grown a much larger backbone, and ended a conversation with who were most likely the two most dangerous women, no people, in his life.

His first plan against his old arch nemesis was complete! Both of his subordinates turned and stalked out of the room, fuming for their own reasons. It wasn't long before he pulled his mind away from his world-crushing plans long enough to remember he had something else to do. He had to outline a contract for his newest associate, he'd probably just let 'Midnight' type it up later, he couldn't help but wonder why she'd decided to change her codename in the first place.

Before the contract though, it was time to head to the shower and get rid of the blasted bald-mask. It was making his head itch.

Two women stared at a marked door, marked with a slash of dark black, and an opposing slash of light green. They stared at it for several minutes, then glanced at each other, and stared back at the door, like just by opening it they could be taking the biggest plunge of their lives.

Of course, for a professional thief, villain, and hired hand, like Midnight, and an ex-heroine who casually bungee-jumped out of airplanes like Sunset, sleeping in the same room wasn't quite the biggest plunge. That didn't make it much easier, for some reason. Neither could ignore the odd fluttering over there hearts at the thought of being so close to each other.

It seemed to make it slightly harder, actually. Sunset knew for a fact how well they worked together, and how once past that bitchy shell Midnight had built around herself, she was actually rather caring, maybe even tired of the defenses she had built. Sunset knew, because past her own shell, she was tired as well. Out of the three different faces of Sunset, broken teen, heroine, and villain, she was starting to lose sight of who she was, and who her shell was.

Sunset was perspiring, Midnight was attempting to act indifferent. It didn't seem to work on her new partner and roommate like it did with most other people. After so much time spent fighting, she had a way of seeing past her defenses, even when she couldn't see past anyone else's skin.

Finally Sunset steeled herself, reached out, and grasped the door handle in slick hands, holding it like it would jump out of her grasp if she wasn't careful. She slid open the door, and Midnight stepped back to let her inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Princess." The older woman said, stepping in after her. Several rooms in the barracks, gutted, melted slick, and finally furbished with all the makings of a normal house. Their was a kitchen, not too sparse either, a very large room, most likely bathroom, in the back, and an even larger bedroom to the side.

All of it was painted a lush forest green, besides the carpets which bore the traditional bright green and black. To Sunset's disappointment, there wasn't a couch, since the TV was in the bedroom, and the lounge/kitchen was only occupied by a table and a few stools.

"Wow, this stuff looks like it cost more than the rest of this hideout." The redhead commented as she walked along the wall, running her fingers along a desk covered in odd souvenirs, mainly guns, and jewelry boxes. Those interested her more than the other things.

"It did, I keep most of my salary away from Drakken's things." She replied with a lengthy yawn. It seemed to be contagious.

"Don't you worry about it being trashed?"

Midnight shrugged. "We've had this place the longest, there was never really any danger you guys needed to come here for."

Sunset nodded knowingly. Without the death rays, weather machines, and nefarious plots, she never really heard much of her and Drakken.

"Bedroom's over there, you can take the bed. I'm taking a shower. There should be some clothes that fit you in the closet." With that, the dark-haired woman headed towards the bathroom, closing the door.

Sunset dimmed the lights, then headed for the bedroom, considering it odd that her legendary rival had allowed her to take the bed, _allowed_. She seemed to take on a much different persona when they were off the clock, but she chalked it down to herself reminding Midnight of her at that age. The bed was a wide queen-sized, with the same plush forest-green. The floor was carpeted in it as well, and the only things that really stood out was the bed-frame, walls, and various night tables positioned around the room.

She found the closet in the back. Heading over to it, she pushed open the wide double-doors to find a fully stocked wardrobe, half-filled with copies of Midnight's uniform. The other half was filled with odd clothes, some more biker clothes, skirts, t-shirts, a dark-green dress, some night shirts, even some pajamas.

Most of it was rather slutty, but even Sunset had to admit that Midnight's tight t-shirt had caught her eye.

Just two rooms away, the older woman was resting her head against the shower wall, letting the hot water and steam sooth her tense muscles. Six hours of uncomfortable car seats and jail cells had done horrors on her back and shoulders.

_We should be killing each other right now_, she thought grimly. It was true, since the start of highschool, they'd been bitter rivals and, in the public opinion, destined to kill each other. But after the debacle with the synthodrone, when she'd ended up electrified and battered, their hearts had left the battle, and it was just a fight to fill the facade. Hate had left the equation, and their respect and admiration had filled back in when her rival had apologized.

_"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I was just a little..."_

_"Annoyed?"_

_"Annoyed is a good word."_

_"I admit, it was low, even for Doctor D."_

They'd shared a laugh in between the punches. As the villain had escaped, she looked back to find the heroine not pursuing, just standing there with a wave and a smile. Midnight couldn't help but look at the wall that seperated her from her only true bane.

Around a dozen minutes later a click resounded through the quiet mini-house, which much resembled an apartment. The sound symbolized the bathroom light going off, with Midnight exiting seconds later and walking lazily, much in the way a B-movie zombie would, across the darkened lounge to her bedroom.

But her bedroom now held a sleeping redhead on her bed. She paused for several minutes as she entered, watching the redhead sleep. Sunset had chosen a light-green night shirt, and some loose-fitting dark-green drawstring pants. She was snuggled quite intimately with one of Midnight's pillows, a thought that no more than seven hours ago, would have shocked her.

Midnight slipped an unused pillow off the bed, expertly stole one of her 'sidekick's' blankets, and fell to the floor exhausted.


End file.
